


тень луны, море тени

by simbay



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: вечное колесо обычного существования, которому могли позавидовать многие, медленно замедлялось, с визгом тормозя о дорогу жизни





	тень луны, море тени

Его жизнь была совершенно обычной. Ну, так он себе говорил.  
В самом деле, он ничем не выделялся из толпы. Даже мать ворчливо замечала, что он настолько сер, что сливается с обществом, оставаясь в тени более заметных его членов. Она ругалась — наверное, не совсем искренне, скорее жалея, что ее сын не какой-то выдающийся человек, а не из-за чего-то другого. Отец лишь недоуменно пожимал плечами и нервно смеялся, но против ничего не говорил — потому что был точно таким же серым членом общества, который просто хотел тихой жизни, а не чего-то большего. Мать кичилась тем, что она не такая, как они, тем, что она лучше — но ее особенность была просто пустышкой на фоне деяний других людей. Она была той самой большой кляксой, которая на огромной яркой картине терялась, хотя и немного портила вид.  
Тим же был простым серым фоном, на котором кто-то выглядел ярче, даже такие лишние яркие пятна, как его мать.  
Ему нравилась такая жизнь — она была настолько обычной, настолько спокойной, что любой, уставший от свалившихся на его голову приключений, позавидовал бы. Он каждый день усердно ходил в школу, записывал все, что им диктовали, выполнял домашнее задание. Покупал в школьной столовой одно и то же каждый день — бургер с какой-то отвратительной зеленью и соевой котлетой, потом садился в самый дальний угол столовой и молча ел его. Возвращался домой на велосипеде, приветствовал мать и шел в свою комнату, в которой включал телевизор на одном и том же канале, по которому передавали новости. И так день ото дня. Из года в год. В этом заключалась вся его жизнь — в вечном цикле повторяющегося дня, останавливающегося лишь на выходные, когда он просто делал домашнее задание целый день.  
Все закончилось в тот день, когда он заснул на уроке.  
Не потому, что это само по себе было необычно — Тим не считал, что это выбьется из его цикла "нормального дня". Дело было в сне, в странном страшном сне, в котором он увидел себя — но в то же время совершенно другого человека. Тот человек был вовсе и не человеком, а... чем-то другим. У людей не бывает рогов и крыльев. И кожа красная у них бывает только при ожогах, но этот парень выглядел слишком довольным для того, кто обгорел под солнцем.  
Тим проснулся в тот момент, когда этот человек-но-не-человек обернулся и посмотрел на него — пристально и с какой-то слишком довольной полуулыбкой. Он резко вскинул голову и уткнулся взглядом в учителя, который подозрительно вглядывался в его глаза, словно что-то заподозрил. Тим моргнул — учитель проворчал что-то про сон на уроке и попросил остаться после уроков. И с этого небольшого инцидента классический цикл жизни Тима покатился чертям под хвост.  
Потому что "после уроков" не случилось.  
Зато случился кто-то другой. Он назвался Аурелианом, поводил большими красными крыльями и склонил колено перед Тимом, протянув ему руку. Тим моргнул — он не понял, что произошло. Только что в классе было полно народу, все спешили домой. А сейчас уже никого не было. Только он и этот Аурелиан, появившийся из воздуха. Он протягивал руку Тиму, а Тим думал о том, что он похож на того не-Тима из сна. Но это был не он, точно — слишком большой, и волосы у него короткие. И голос. Тот не-Тим ничего не говорил, но настоящий Тим был уверен, что у фальшивки голос был совершенно другим. Не таким низким что ли. Почему-то. И вообще он не был таким взрослым, тот фальшивый Тим.  
— Пойдем. Тебя заждались.  
Тим моргнул, Аурелиан продолжал протягивать ему руку.  
Через секунду ничего не изменилось.  
Вечное колесо обычного _существования_ , которому могли позавидовать многие, медленно замедлялось, с визгом тормозя о дорогу жизни. И Тим, испуганно вздрогнув, резко отшатнулся назад, к доске, не желая слышать ни о чем, что могло бы изменить его обычную жизнь. Это было неправильно — слышать такие вещи от такого... человека? Или кто он? Сжав рубашку на груди, он попятился назад еще и еще, пока не уперся спиной в доску. Тот, кто представился Аурелианом, не двинулся с места, лишь прищурил глаза, внимательно смотря за ним. Тим сглотнул — шумно, и скорее для собственного успокоения, чем для чего-то другого. Потому что он понимал, что это _нормально_ — делать такие вещи, которые вроде и не нужны, но все же.  
Ненормально — то, что сейчас происходит.  
Аурелиан встал и выпрямился, после чего что-то пробормотал. Видимо, самому себе, но Тим все равно это услышал и испуганно пискнул.  
— Фрэнсис предупреждал...  
А потом он схватил его за руку.  
Школьные коридоры сменялись один за другим, но вокруг никого не было — все словно мгновенно исчезли. Испуганно вертя головой по сторонам, Тим не понимал, что происходило. Аурелиан продолжал тащить его вперед, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки вырваться, тащил до тех пор, пока они не дошли до лестницы, а через нее попали на крышу. На улице моросило, и мысль Тима о том, что вокруг просто остановили время, разбилась на тысячи осколков — ничего такого не было.  
Просто вокруг все исчезли. Странно. Не пра-а-а-авильно.  
Крепкая хватка на запястье исчезла, и Тим сделал шаг назад, подальше от этого пугающего гиганта. Аурелиан ничего не сказал, молча наблюдая за ним, после чего поднял голову вверх и проворчал себе что-то под нос, что-то грубое, но не обращенное в сторону Тима. Это он сразу почувствовал — когда мать ругалась на него, она всегда смотрела ему в глаза. Ее интонации выдавали то, что она ругается на Тима, пусть и говорила она в пустоту. Этот же странный... человек, казалось, ругался просто потому, что ему надо было так сделать.  
— Веришь в магию?  
— Магии не существует.  
— Тогда что же творится вокруг? — с усмешкой спросил Аурелиан.  
И Тим внезапно замолчал, осознавая. В голове было как-то пусто, на душе — тоскливо, словно то, что с ним сейчас происходит, так и должно быть, но ему это все равно не нравилось. Он просто смирился, глупо согласился с тем, что рогатый парень с крыльями затащил его на крышу, где задал такой глупый вопрос. В голове сразу всплыло название луна-парка, в котором он один раз был, но Тим поспешно отбросил эту мысль, схватившись за голову. Там словно звенело.  
— Я сначала не поверил, — продолжил Аурелиан, — но мне показал Фрэнсис. Помнишь тот парк? Ты был там... пару месяцев назад, кажется. Тогда еще взрыв прогремел.  
Тиму хотелось сказать, что он не помнил, но он бы соврал.  
— Тебе не казалось, что там... лучше? Не знаю, спокойней себя чувствуешь, все такое.  
Врать трудно. И Тим молчал, лишь бы не делать этого.  
— Как бы это сказать... — рогатый парень скребет висок пальцем. — Там твоя вторая половина. Точнее даже не там. Она... слушай, подними голову, окей?  
Тиму хотелось сказать, что он не хочет, но он послушно выполнил указание. Поднял. Моргнул. Потом еще раз и еще, пока его зрачки не сузились до такой степени, что казалось, будто бы он мгновенно ослеп.  
Над крышей парил тот странный парень из сна. В точности такой же, как и там — с красной кожей, с рогами и крыльями. И выглядел он точно так же, как и Тим, правда немного иначе, словно это был какой-то его двойник, одевшийся в костюм. Но _что-то_ не давало ему усомниться, что тот, кто летает над ним сейчас, совершенно чист — ничего не скрывал, не переоделся и не пытался его обмануть. Они оба смотрели друг на друга глазами полными непонимания, пока этот Тим-не-Тим не стал спускаться ниже и не приземлился на крышу, на которой стояли Тим и Аурелиан. На мгновение показалось, что где-то в небе мелькнула метла, на которой стояла та ведьма из парка.  
— Обменяйтесь кольцами, дети мои, — проворковал Аурелиан, и не-Тим резко скривился в той самой манере, которая обычно была характерна матери.  
Внезапно Тиму показалось, что называть ее так будет нетактично, и он вздрогнул. Сам он никогда не злился, не знал, как выглядит со стороны. А теперь узнал, и оказалось, что в точности, как Хелен. Мать. Та женщина, которая...  
— Пошел нахер! Я тебе сейчас флагшток в задницу засуну!  
Потом не-Тим резко повернулся к настоящему Тиму... его... как Аурелиан сказал? Второй половине? И он говорил не про романтические отношения. Повернулся и протянул руку, а взгляд его не выражал никаких других эмоций, кроме какого-то разочарования и злобы. Тех самых качеств, которые не были присущи Тиму. Обычно. Но сейчас та "злая" его сторона, которая все время спала, вдруг проснулась и всколыхнулась с новой силой, и Тим даже улыбнулся — злобно — когда посмотрел в глаза не-Тиму.  
— Меня зовут Астарот, сопливый оболтус. Приятно познакомиться.  
— А я Тим, краснозадый.  
И они пожали друг другу руки.  
Когда Аурелиан моргнул, перед ним стоял только один.


End file.
